gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Keep Your Friends Close...
Keep Your Friends Close is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, that Tommy Vercetti does independently from his mansion in Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission As Tommy Vercetti's lordship over Vice City's underworld increases, so does Sonny Forelli's anger that Tommy is taking over Vice City. After failing to forcibly tax Tommy's expanding business ventures, Sonny arrives in Vice City himself to deal with Tommy in person. Forewarned of Sonny's arrival, Tommy sets aside $3 million in counterfeit cash in an attempt to placate him. However, when Sonny finally arrives, the treacherous Lance Vance openly betrays Tommy, citing "business" as his motivation. At the same time, Tommy is also reeling from the realization that the 15 years he spent in prison on behalf of the Forellis was the result of an ambush orchestrated by Sonny himself. These revelations precipitate an enormous gun battle inside Vercetti Estate. First, Tommy kills Lance on the rooftop of the mansion, then goes on to kill Sonny at the base of the staircase of the foyer along with all his guards. Tommy is also presumably injured during the gunfight as the end cutscene which depicts Rosenberg saying that Tommy ruined his suit (though no blood or other indicators of injury are seen). Following this, Tommy and Ken celebrate; they are in charge now. Script (Tommy's Office, Tommy Vercetti, Lance Vance and Ken Rosenberg.) Tommy Vercetti: What's going on? Ken Rosenberg: Tommy! Oh good, good. Listen, listen. Uh, listen. I like fish, I love fish. I love them as pets in bowls, or as food on a plate. But as much as I love 'em, I don't want to sleep with them. Okay, but right now your Italian brothers are coming from up there to fit me with some cement shoes, and I... Tommy Vercetti: Shut up Ken. Sit down. Lance, what the hell's going on? Lance Vance: It's your friends from up north Tommy. They ain't too happy you capped their man. They're coming down to see the business today. Tommy Vercetti: They took longer than I thought. Guys, we gotta make this final. We gotta leave no doubt that this operation is mine. Mine! Ken, you get the first run of counterfeit cash and put twenty mil in briefcases. Lance, you get the guys together. (Vercetti Estate, Tommy, Lance, Ken and Sonny Forelli.) Sonny Forelli: Tommy! What? No big hugs for your old buddy. Tommy Vercetti: I've had fifteen years out of the loop. I'm a bit rusty on family etiquette. Sonny Forelli: Always angry, huh Tommy? Didn't I say your temper would get you into trouble, huh? Tommy Vercetti: There's three mil in the cases. Sonny Forelli: How many was it? Ten, no, eleven men. That's how you get to be called The Hardwood Butcher. Hah-hah-hah-ha-ha. Tommy Vercetti: You sent me to kill one man. One man!!! They knew I was coming, Sonny... Sonny Forelli: Tommy, Tommy, watch your tone. Anyone would think you blame me for that unfortunate set of circumstances. Tommy Vercetti: Just take the money. Sonny Forelli: Get the damn cash. You know, Tommy, I did what I could for you, I pulled strings, called in favors...I was your friend, Tommy. I hoped you'd see sense, see what's good for business. I trusted you, Tommy, and you dissapointed me. But at least someone in your chicken shit organization knows how to do business. Isn't that right, Lance? (Lance betrays Tommy and Ken.) Lance Vance: I'm sorry Tommy. This is Vice City. This is business. Tommy Vercetti: You sold us out... Lance Vance: No, I sold you out, Tommy. I sold YOU out! The real cash is upstairs in the safe. Sonny Forelli: Tommy, what was the big plan? You think I'd just take the fake cash? Save face and run away with my tail between my legs?! Tommy Vercetti: No. I just wanted to piss you off before I kill you. (Vercetti Estate. Tommy and Lance.) Lance Vance: No one to cover your ass now, eh Tommy? Tommy Vercetti: You're going down, you back-stabbing prick! Lance Vance: Oh, you think so?! (Lance run to the staircase.) Tommy Vercetti: Come here, you double-crossing piece of shit! Lance Vance: You're history, Tommy, history (Vercetti Estate helipad. Tommy and Lance.) Tommy Vercetti: This is the last dance for Lance Vance! Lance Vance: I said i had enough of that at school! (Tommy kills Lance.) Tommy Vercetti: You've picked the wrong side, Lance... (Vercetti Estate, Tommy and Sonny.) Tommy Vercetti: You took fifteen years from me Sonny! And now I'm gonna make you pay! Sonny Forelli: You still don't get it do you? I own you, Tommy! Those fifteen years were mine to spend! Get him boys; he never understood a thing. (Tommy kills Sonny. Vercetti Estate, Tommy and Ken.) Ken Rosenberg: Tommy? Oh my god, Tommy! What happened? Tommy Vercetti: What does it look like? Ken Rosenberg: It looks like you ruined your suit, and Tommy, that was a beautiful suit! Tommy, what on earth happened! Tommy Vercetti: I had a disagreement with a business associate. You know how it is... Ken Rosenberg: Tommy, I have a disagreement, I send them an angry letter. Maybe I pee in their mailbox. I don't start World War III! You know, maybe you should speak to my shrink... Tommy Vercetti: That stupid prick, Lance... Ken Rosenberg: Tommy. I never liked that guy, OK? He's neurotic, he's insecure, he's self-centered - the guy's an asshole! I'm glad you took him out! Tommy Vercetti:I don't think we're gonna be getting any more heat from up north, either...'cause there ain't no more "up north", anymore. It's all down south now. Ken Rosenberg: Wait, does that mean what I think it means...? Tommy, baby! Tommy Vercetti: What do you think it means? Ken Rosenberg: That we're in charge...I mean, I mean that you're in charge. Oh, Tommy! Tommy Vercetti: You know, Ken. This could be the beginning of a beautiful business relationship...After all, you're a conniving, back-stabbing, two-bit thief. And I'm a convicted psychotic killer and drug dealer. Ken Rosenberg: I know. Ain't it just beautiful? Gallery KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti confronting Forelli Family Don Sonny Forelli KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill Lance Vance KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill Lance Vance on the roof of his mansion KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC5.jpg|Sonny Forelli about to attempt to kill Tommy Vercetti KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC6.jpg|Tommy Vercetti talking to Ken Rosenberg after killing Lance Vance and Sonny Forelli KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC7.jpg|Tommy Vercetti talking to Ken Rosenberg later on in the final cutscene. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $30,000 and a Hunter will spawn inside Fort Baxter or on a helipad in south Ocean Beach if the player has collected all 100 Hidden Packages. Also members of the Vercetti Gang will carry Uzis. Deaths *Lance Vance - Killed for betraying Tommy. *Sonny Forelli - Killed for betraying Tommy and attempting to kill him.﻿ Trivia *For some reason, when the audio was first done, Tommy says put 20 million in the briefcases, not three. *The mission is very similar to the ending of the film Scarface; a large gunfight ensues inside the protagonist's mansion, in which the protagonist must protect himself from a group of assassins. The ending is very different, though, as Tommy ultimately survives the battle, while Tony is killed during his last stand. *The mission name 'Keep Your Friends Close...' is most likely derived from Michael Corleone's (The Godfather Part II) quote 'My father taught me many things here - he taught me in this room. He taught me - keep your friends close but your enemies closer.' *A mistake is evident in the subtitles. It features Sonny saying "Tomyy, Tommy, watch your tone.". This could be a common subtitles error when it should have said; "Tommy, Tommy, watch your tone." *Tommys last words in the game are similar to the quote "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" from the 1942 film Casablanca. See also * Walkthrough Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City